Loser Like Me
Plot Janet then audtions. "For my audition I will sing 'Loser Like Me'. I choose this song because, well, I'm obsessed with it." Janet said. Jane then sings 'Loser Like Me'. Much to everyone's dismay. Thus it is revealed Janet is a horrible singer. "Booo" Rikki said. "Boo. Come on everybody. Booo". No one boo's along, instead they all clap. They didn't want to hurt Janet's feelings. "Bravo" Garret said. "Brava". "So do I get it or what?" Janet asked. "Well, or what?" Garrett said. Janet frowned. "SIKE! YOU'VE GOT IT YOUR IN!" Garret yelled. "Ahhh! Yes! Ha! In your face Bella! WOOOOO!" Janet yelled. In the end, Janet sings 'I'm The One' but there she has a great voice. Rikki and Bella then suspect Janet was lip-syncing. Quotes Janet: ''(singing) "'' Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero, (Uh-Huh) Ha. '' ''But hey Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me. You may say that I'm a freak show, I don't care. But, hey Give it just a little time, I bet you gonna change your mind. All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. That's right. 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name, And I'll just look away. That's right. Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, '' A loser like me. ''Push me up against the locker And, hey, all I do is shake it off. '' I'll get you back when I'm your boss ''I'm not thinking about you haters Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. '' I'll see you when you wash my car. All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, '' ''It ain't so hard to take. That's right. Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. '' And I'll just look away. ''That's right. Just go ahead, and hate on me; run your mouth So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me A loser like me. Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up up in the air. Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care. You can throw your sticks, And you can throw your stones. Like a rocket just watch me go yeah. L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are. Just (Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down Baby, I don't care Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me. Just (Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me, A loser like me, A loser like me, A loser like me. '''Janet: (singing) Oh yeah... Woah... Mhm... C'mon... Nobody can sing like me I can hit every note you give for me From A to Z Yes I can Nobody can dance like me I can move to the beat your playin' Baby with my feet Yeah yeah.. Nobody can act like me I can fall to pieces and make you believe almost anything I'm the one Steppin' out and we're ready and breaking all the rules All alone (all alone) Gonna show everybody what I can do I'm the one Put your bet on me Can't you see that I'm the one Don't need anybody now Makin' it on my own She can turn every word into a lovely melody Yes she can Girl's got her own groove Put the music on And watch her as she Does her thing She can do anything My girl is a drama queen Any role you give her She does perfectly Oh, can't you see that She's the one She's steppin' out and we're ready and breaking all the rules All alone She gonna show everybody what she can do She's the one Put you bet on her Can't you see that She's the one She don't need anybody now And she's makin' it on her own I wanna be The one who everybody notices (I'm stepping out, stepping out alright) I wanna be The one who's always front and center For the first time in my life I'm the one Steppin' out and we're ready and breaking all the rules All alone (all alone) Gonna show everybody what I can do I'm the one Put your bet on me Can't you see that I'm the one Don't need anybody now Makin' it on my own I'm the one Steppin' out and we're ready and breaking all the rules All alone (all alone) Gonna show everybody what I can do I'm the one Put your bet on me Can't you see that I'm the one Don't need anybody now Makin' it on my own ''I'm the one '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1